


Summer’s Finest Beaches

by Kickberry



Series: Stirred Colors [14]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Gudako and her Servants enjoy a day on an island with its natives, partaking in all sorts of raunchy recreational activities.





	Summer’s Finest Beaches

A certain Master of Chaldea found herself on an island after a rayshift incident. Several Servants - new and familiar - appeared alongside her in swimsuits (attires that stirred raw emotions beneath the skin). The entire team decided to initiate a scavenger hunt for certain items that would make their time on the island pleasant, perhaps fun.

During this event, everyone discovered and were greeted by men in skin that ranged along various shades of the darker variety. This meeting became enjoyable once some hardcore intersecting took place in this warm weather.

Gudako, the Master, definitely experienced it her way even if the beginning was rough. Two of the strangers took her virginity under some palm trees. The pain was unbearable, but earlier advice given by a ‘trusted’ teacher convinced her to bear through it until the promised pleasure arrived. With one stroke of a big penis, Gudako began to enjoy this favored pastime: having sex.

“I can’t believe you turned from a little girl into a full-grown slut. How time flies and you’re still eighteen.”

This laugh came from a tan, naked male who stood tall - seven feet. Covered in hair, he also had a strong build that matched the strength used to hold the thighs of a fair-skinned lady in his arms. His pulls rammed his long cock into the carried woman’s vagina. She, Gudako, moaned every time the penis tip slid into her cervix. In this stand and carry pose, the Master appeared very slutty especially in the two-piece she wore that was colored with orange and yellow stripes. Sweat ran down her slim figure, some mixed with the natural fluids received from skin contact.

The pair groaned into each other’s mouths as they kissed. The male slid a hand through Gudako’s strawberry hair. He pounded into her crotch with relentless blows under the shade of a palm tree’s large leaves - gotta keep cool even during hot, steamy sex.

The bucking man pulled his head backwards to break the kiss. “No answer? Is this still too much for you?”

Gudako replied with heavy huffs. She stuck out her tongue because she was so hot from the weather and the coitus like a dog. It was indeed hard for her, particularly the part where his penis head had pounded into every spot that made her experience multiple orgasms. Just now, she had another one where her inner walls clamped down on his meat pole. Her juices flowed out of the snatch, down his schlong like droplets of a leaky faucet.

“I’m going to cum soon. Would you like that? To feel your first creampie?”

Tired and ignorant of the consequences, Gudako nodded. Her partner intensified his thrusts - got a good grip of her soft ass cheeks for harder yanks. The increased pleasure made the Master wrap legs around his waist, arms for neck. They shared another kiss, one where their tongues intertwined into a knot. These actions forced the young lady’s insides to squeeze out another release. This time, her breeder did the same. His balls tensed as semen ejected into her birth canal to fill it up like a water balloon.

The creampie receiver shook in the arms of her strong man. Large strands of thick white came out with her leaked juices. The overall sensations fried Guako’s mind; all she could do was pant and give the man a weak hug so she would not fall towards the ground. The smell of their raw union made her mind hazy and instilled a need for more unprotected loving.

“I can keep going, but we can't leave our friend over there waiting.”

The horny Master tensed when a different set of hands grabbed her breasts from behind. She groaned and squirmed as her C-cup titties were fondled. The same digits slid down her sides, left a trail of jolts along the touched nerves. They stopped to grab her butt cheeks and spread them out until water and the outside breeze met the raw mouth of her asshole. A hawking sound explained the large chunk of spit met the same area.

“Let’s not forget about the butt stuff. We’re going to make sure you come out of this as a woman yet.”

Gudako did not complain or retaliate. She merely stood still as a penis jammed against her sphincter. Great pain followed, but she allowed this to continue with gritted teeth. Soon, half of the phallus entered deep before the one inside her pussy started to move. A threesome began where the porked woman bounced between the tan bodies of the men who had taken her firsts, on track to be fully wrecked before the day’s end.

*****

Far from Gudako was a sandy shoreline. It stretched all around the island’s vast beach, lined the border between land and the azure ocean. In the shallow end of the water was a gorgeous woman who tied two ends of her blonde hair into pigtails.

Like Gudako, her figure was slim and creamy. Yet, lean muscles suggested strength in her form, one found in only Heroic Spirits. As the Caster manifestation of Nero Claudius, this empress had arrived in a two-piece swimsuit. The lower part was practically a crimson ribbon that barely covered the crotch. The upper part was more skimpy, simple two lines of red and white striped cloths that held and covered the front part of her marvelous E-cup breasts. Such attire was likely why she had attracted the attention of the native men, particularly one who fucked her from behind with her bent over in a doggystyle manner.

“Does Empress Piggy enjoy the seaside view?”

“Th-the ocean l-looks fantastic.” Nero muttered, “Umu,” as she kept herself still with hands and knees planted in the underwater sand. The blonde emperor moaned as she was pummeled from behind; rhythmic movements created splashes and ripples in the aquatic body. The current turn-on was the way her partner grabbed her pigtails and pulled, used them like reins to keep the aim of his thrusts focused on her vagina. This skill only made his big, dark cock more impressive as its size continued to stretch her insides. She was no virgin like Gudako, but sex with this man made her feel like one again.

The pounding intensified as the humper growled, “But that’s not why you feel happy, does it? Only a slut would want to fuck out in the open like this. You don’t seem to care much about the view.”

“N-no, umu, I’m no whore.” Nero squealed when the dick speared deep, pressed its head right across her cervix. This stuffing also pushed the inner walls to the side, a stretch greater than any man had ever given her. “I-I’m m-merely trying to enjoy the beach.”

“All of your slutty friends are doing it in a forest or my people’s huts. Even the ones who share the same face as you have the decency to do it where nobody can see it.”

The man pulled on the pigtails harder. Nero closed her eyes and let out a loud moan. Stronger smacks to her poontang created bigger effects in the water. Despite the recent comment, she pushed her butt back to take in more of her lover’s phallus. Nothing stopped them, not even the wave that tackled into their sides. So enthralled with the passion, the empress almost missed a second dark figure who walked in front of her face. He was a huge fellow with charcoal skin and hairless except for the rug that stuck out of the area around his thick meat rod.

“Here’s your meal. Enjoy yourself, you royal bitch.”

With his command, the man pushed forward to make Nero inch towards the other man’s cock. When close, she caught a whiff of the raw smell. This scent created an urge to place her lips against the sausage for a taste of its raw, juicy makeup. Further devouring forced the empress to stretch out her mouth, unhinge her jaws until the head squeezed into her throat. When a limit had been reached, Nero bobbed back and forth as an initial start of giving the meat a big blowjob. This was not easy when her other partner continued to slam into her snatch.

Soon, the blonde woman found a rhythm. When she slammed her bottom into the rear dick, she gave the penis in her mouth a hard suckle. Going forward, she deepthroated her meal just as the other stick slid out of the second hole. Nero mastered the double penetration enough where both men continued to hump into her with no difficulty.

This threesome ended after the first cock buried into the pussy. “Cumming, I’m going to fill up this royal poontang.” This comment made the second, silent one push his own piece into the emperor’s throat. Both meat poles had smushed into the womb and deep ends of the throat. So filled - and a bit suffocated, Nero didn’t stop them. She merely groaned when a huge deposit of spicy jelly flowed out of the devoured dicks. She tried to take it all with the same delight people felt when sucking the frosting out of a creme-filled donut.

Just as the semen hoses twitched dry, the men pulled out. They shoved Nero to the ground. She lied still, took in deep breaths, and did not mind the small ocean wave that washed over her. When the body of water retreated, it left behind trails of white that originated from the bred holes.

“Don’t rest now. Our neighbors are coming to greet you.”

Nero glanced up to see a group of people arrive. They shared the same appearance as her sex partners. Some were women who gazed at her voluptuous body with lustful eyes. Such variety of horny appearances instilled a mix of fear and anticipation.

The Roman empress erased all doubts and licked her lips. She allowed two of the men to pick her up and slide hands all over her form - fondle the titties and finger her sore vagina. Nero declared, “Umu, let them cum. I want to experience more of your people’s hospitality, be showered by such adoration.”

A gangbang started for the blonde one. Surrounded by a sea of dark skin, she accepted every cock and vagina that met with her holes. Elsewhere, her twin - the Bride Version - and Boudica, a friend, received the same treatment.

Soon, corpses surrounded this breeding ground. The one responsible, Nero, was on her knees in front of the first man who she did doggystyle with. There, she licked the tip of his penis as its trunk was squished in between her titties. The empress slid these soft assets like sponges up and down the length to give an effective titjob/paizuri.

“I see you’re enjoying yourself. You must enjoy this chance to act on your true nature that’s only appropriate for the marital bed.”

Nero looked up to see another pair engage in copulation on a clear patch of sand. One was a young man without any clothes. He anchored hands into the ground to support his sit-up position. On his lap was a woman with long, messy pink hair and chestnut fox ears. She too was in a blue and red two-piece swimsuit designed with strings tied around the waist for the panties, back for the bra. Her breasts rivaled the empress’s bust, melons that bounced every time the owner bounced on her man’s penis like a cowgirl. Other impressive qualities involved her slim figure and muscular stomach, a sight that would have earned love and envy by all (particularly the Masters who missed rolling for her in the seasonal gacha).

The witness pushed hands into her milkers to intensify the titjob. “Are you calling me a slut?”

“Why, yes,” Tamamo huffed. With a look of satisfaction, this fox Servant groaned as her snatch slid down her man’s cock with loud, slick noise. Their wet crotches met as she rode him hard. “Hottest time of the year in this setting? None like you could resist.”

Nero narrowed her eyes. “Look who’s talking, umu. The way you move has the underlying implication you want to become the mother of his children.”

“All in good time.” The sexy fox lady hugged her partner’s head to shove his face into her chest and breasts. “He’s only my fifteenth mate. I bet you couldn’t surpass that number.”

Nero moved her titties faster and harder, earned groans from her man. “Oh ho, so this is a competition? That is nonsense, I can overwhelm many more by the legions.”

Tamamo slammed her hips down just as soft spurts echoed from the joined nether regions. She sighed out loud, pleased to receive the creampie inside her vagina. “Then let’s see if we can do that. The other female Servants are done with their toys. We can continue the count with the leftovers.”

“Fine by me!” Nero winced after semen jumped from the piss hole into her face. The cock she stimulated twitched between her breasts. She merely licked up the thick wad from her lips, wiped the rest with a hand into her mouth for consumption. “Umu, I plan to enjoy this summer until the last day. Let the challenge begin!”

The empress and fox did just that: go off in search for more pieces of island meat. None really kept up a score because they lost themselves in the ecstasy of the orgies they partook in. They and other beauties like the busty nurse, Florence Nightingale, and swordswoman, Minamoto Musashi, were later found on the ground covered in strings and pools of jizz. Those in this scenario were done for the day, left alone until another the next time of ravishment came upon them.

***

Scatach, aka the popular teacher, was aware of the orgies that occurred in the past few days. She even sensed her alternate existence engaged a pair of youths with horse-sized cocks in a nearby cave. The women shared the same appearance: long violet hair, hourglass figure, and perky D-cups restrained by a purple swimming bra. The main difference was both their attire and Class designation; she was Assassin as the other was Lancer. Beautiful above many of the present Servants, she approved that everyone present enjoyed themselves on this deserted island like Gudako, her new Master.

Like them, Scatach partook with one of the local men. The two tried to make a sand castle - a replica of the one she ruled in the shadow lands. This didn’t last after her partner threw her on top of the unfinished project. The structure turned into a sand dune, a perfect curvy surface for the ongoing missionary sex.

With her back against the sandy bed, the teacher kept her firm, long legs stretched out and wide. This opened her vagina enough for her partner to nail the hole. It became more exciting after he scooted up onto the dune with his knees, align his crotch vertical with her pussy - utilize the mating press technique. The dominating pose helped his cock reach the womb with every hump. The receiver was pleased, but maintained a stoic face the entire time.

“Good, good,” Scatach huffed. “Keep at it. You have to consider skill and timing if you want me to cum.”

She actually came a total of three times since they started bumping crotches. He was, in fact, an ideal man with his huge form - solid gut. Gigantic dong was a plus, especially when it filled the birth canal up to the womb. The teacher had not met a great bull like him in a long time, one who put her on the verge of an orgasm-induced coma. The only unfortunate advantage she had over him was that he was a bit slow, more unaware of his effect on her well-being.

“N-now there’s no need to hurry.” Scatach patted the man’s bald head. Her breath hitched after he leaned over to suckle on a nipple like a baby, yank back the tip with his teeth. His big belly squished into her slime one. “Go easy with the rhythm. There, hm, hm, good. This is not a race, enjoy and slowly make your way to a nice ejaculation.”

The male obeyed with slow, firm thrusts. These simple actions stretched out the walls and delivered jolts up the woman’s head. As a response, Scatach only gave off light moans - refused to sound like some cheap whore who became lost in the pleasure. Such pride gave her a cool demeanor, a state that began to break when her dark mate began to move faster. The teacher tried several pushes to slow him down, but his strength and size overwhelmed her attempts.

“I-I said slow down.” Scatach smacked her partner’s head. This encouraged a better performance, harder pokes that made her entire insides shake from the force. She bit her lip as an orgasm coursed through her body, delivered pleasurable shocks. Blood boiled beneath the flushed skin. Her tightened pussy did not obstruct the schlong, her womb’s battering ram. “Stop, ha. Ha, j-just, ah!”

The teacher squeezed her eyes shut after she came for a second time, then third. The climaxes weakened her to the point she could no longer put up a resistance. Slowly, she accepted the inevitable fact that her man was going to continue until he inseminated her.

One last thrusts mashed hips together. A heavy stream of thick cream stuffed her insides to the brim; droplets leaked out of the plugged hole. Hot and enraptured, Scatach gasped for breath and wrapped legs around her mate’s body. Soon, the two relaxed. Strangely, the penis did not come out of the poontang and lose an inch of its erection.

During this period of rest, the well-endowed male moved up to share a kiss with the teacher. She remained slack, allowed him to invade her mouth with his tongue. This sensual act forced moans out of her throat. This went on for minutes, a peaceful makeout, before the dominant native rolled Scatach over onto her front. After her titties sunk into the sandy bed, he yanked on the bra straps to rip them off before he pulled on her shoulders to make the upper body rise where the exposed breasts separated from the underwear. This freedom made the delicious, supple pair swing all about with the motions of doggystyle breeding.

“So you intend to put a child in me? You’re aware it’s not possible to do that, do you?”

The playful Scatach propped elbows against the sand bed and dug feet into the ground. She raised her lower bottom until the cock could slide into her pussy with horizontal slams.  “As vain as that is, fuck me hard. Astound me more, add weight to the seed you’ve already planted inside me. Make this summer one I’ll remember for the rest of my days like you’re doing to my new Master and her adorable harlots.”

Both man and woman had sex throughout the day in different positions. At a distant part of the beach, the original and alternate forms of Jeannes and Artorias stuck with their own lovers as part of a competition to see who fornicated the best. Everyone’s entire time on this island was focused on such raunchy activities. Although the summer event was short, only a week passed. There was still another to go and nobody planned on deviation. They merely continued on with this course of action (risk pregnancy too, but that’s a situation for a different day).


End file.
